Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Valdas Pocevicius
The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. The crowd was getting restless, booing. Four minutes. The ref stopped them and talked to them. He probably told them to get their shit together. They continued. 'They're fighting, they're not dancing,' a commentator defended. Three thirty. 'Nobody's wanting to make a mistake.' Three fifteen. The crowd was booing. Sokoudjou landed a leg kick. He missed a high kick and slipped, ate a right. They clinched with three minutes. Valdas's corner were screaming. Two thirty-five as Sokoudjou got a trip to half-guard. He landed a left elbow. Two fifteen. He landed a big left elbow. Two minutes. Another left elbow and another. Another and another. Valdas kept trying to stand. Sokoudjou passed to side control. One thirty as he worked for an americana. He kept working for it. He mounted letting it go. Valdas stood out working a single. One fifteen as Sokoudjou began defending, hopping on one leg. One minute as Valdas kept working it. Sokoudjou landed a left elbow and another. Sokoudjou tried a kimura standing even as he defended. Valdas switched legs. Thirty-five as Sokoudjou stuffed it, got a trip. Valdas stood to the standing back. Sokoudjou kneed the face four times and again, he stuffed a single and landed on top in guard. Three right hands. A big right elbow. The first round ended. Dominant 10-8 round for Sokoudjou. Valdas didn't know where his corner was. They had to tell him. Sokoudjou didn't look tired. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Valdas landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick and another. They clinched, Sokoudjou kneed the body hard. Three thirty-five. Sokoudjou kneed the leg. Valdas stuffed a trip. Sokoudjou got another to guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes as he came down with a right hand and they stood and broke. Valdas missed a big high kick. Two thirty-five. Sokoudjou's hands were dropping a bit. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Sokoudjou dropped Valdas with a right, no that was a slip. He came down to half-guard with a right. One thirty. One minute. Sokoudjou landed a pair of left elbows. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The ref stood them up. Sokoudjou blocked a high kick as the second round ended. Valdas sat down in the corner at the first opportunity. 10-9 Sokoudjou. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. The crowd was booing again. Four minutes. The ref clapped for action. Valdas landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five remaining. The crowd was booing loudly. The commentators were really defending the fighters. The ref stepped in to talk with them again. Valdas landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Sokoudjou landed a nice leg kick, dodged the reply. Another leg kick from Sokoudjou. Not many standing punches thrown by either man. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Sokoudjou stuffed a single effortlessly. 'In the fight against Houston Alexander, he hurt Alexander bad.' 'He was just so tired, he could not move.' One thirty-five. Valdas landed a wild overhand right. There we go. Valdas needs more urgency. One fifteen. Sokoudjou landed a leg kick. Valdas replied, ate another one. One minute. Sokoudjou missed an inside kick. Thirty-five. The crowd booed hard. Valdas landed a good one-two. 'One-two, one-two!' Valdas's coach shouted there. Fifteen. Valdas blocked a high kick. Sokoudjou landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. The third round ended to boos. Sokoudjou won a unanimous decision.